


Warmth and Care (December 3)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, holiday fluff, these two are my faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Lucina comes back from a mission, injured and ill, and needs some help. Brady is happy to provide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy day 3 of my Christmas advent calendar!

“Lucina!” Brady gasped as he ran to the large double doors that led to the outside. He was greeted by a blast of icy air, and Lucina staggered in, shivering as the wind buffeted her thin frame. She was leaning on Owain, who had accompanied her on what was supposed to be a short mission, and it looked like she was trying to favor one of her legs. Snowflakes matted her long, wet hair, sticking to her clothes and skin, and her cheeks sported a bright red blush. “What happened?” Brady ran up to Lucina, wrapping her in his arms and ignoring the slimy feeling of her wet hair on his neck. He’d always seen Lucina as strong and dominant, ready to conquer anything. Never had she looked so vulnerable, shivering like a chilled kitten in his arms, tucking her head into his neck and pressing up against him for warmth, barely looking lucid.

“A blizzard hit us as we were coming back,” Owain told him, his words tired and slightly slurred. He looked exhausted, but like he could manage. Brady let out a sigh of relief at least knowing his close friend was going to be okay with a couple days of rest. “We were trapped in a pass and Lucina got hurt when we tried to get around. Can you help her at all?” 

“Yep, of course. She’s probably just kinda chilled, and I can fix that right up along with her leg. Don’t worry about her, I’ve got this.” Owain nodded and headed off toward his own quarters, and Brady noted with a touch of satisfaction that he looked like he was walking easily. Which was more than he could say for Lucina, who looked like she was ready to pass out on his shoulder. “Okay, sweetheart, let’s get you into a bed,” he coaxed, guiding Lucina’s arm around his shoulders and holding her icy cold hand. 

“Th-th-thank you,” she said through chattering teeth.

“Ssh, ssh, you’re gonna be alright, okay? Let’s just focus on gettin’ you warm, okay?” He helped her into their shared room, instructed her to sit on the bed, and kissed her forehead, noting that it was much too warm to match the rest of her icy skin. Brady grabbed a few woolen blankets and wrapped them around her for the time being. He’d have her change clothes once he did something for her leg. “Just wait a sec,” Brady said over his shoulder as he grabbed his satchel. He pulled out some cloth bandages and a poultice to disinfect her wound. “Which leg got hurt, sweetheart?” 

“Right.” A shiver wracked Lucina’s body and she let out a few chesty coughs. “My right leg,” she elaborated, her voice weak and hoarse. 

“Ssh, ssh, don’t go wasting your voice. Can ya help me get your armor off?” Lucina obliged, taking off her breastplate and her leggings so that Brady could roll up her right pants leg. The cut was deep but not so deep it would need to be stitched up, luckily, and all he really had to do was rub the poultice on it and bandage it tightly. “Now you wait here while I get you some dry clothes, okay?” Lucina nodded, shaking as she watched him go. She wrapped the blankets more tightly around her, and when Brady returned her eyes and nose were the only things popping out of the mass of blankets. He stifled a giggle at how adorable she looked—it was a very different image from the tough wielder of Falchion, the leader of a revolution, the future ruler of their kingdom. He placed a kettle of warm water over the hearth in the corner so he could suffuse it with some herbs that would hopefully help with Lucina’s cold, and set the clothes by her. “I’ll work on this while ya change, okay? Call if ya need anything.” He sprinkled a few different herbs into a bag and let it rest in the water, and soon an earthy scent permeated the air. Brady poured it into a small cup, and let it cool for just a moment before walking over to Lucina and holding it out to her. She reluctantly brought her hands out of her blanket cocoon and took the teacup. “Careful,” Brady cautioned, and Lucina nodded as she gingerly sipped. 

“It’s good,” she said, her voice sounding much less hoarse. “Thank you, love.” A sniffle punctuated her sentence, and she took a few more sips of the tea before the cup was empty. 

“Here, ya need rest. C’mere, let’s get you some sleep.” Brady opened his arms and Lucina snuggled into him, still wrapped in blankets, but her arms managed to sneak out so she could wrap one arm around him and use the other to gently hold his hand. She nestled her form comfortably next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her breathing sounding a little off but not enough to make Brady genuinely worried. “Feelin’ a bit better?” Lucina made a small affirmative sound.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry, I know we were planning to spend time together, the holidays are so close.” 

“Hey, what’s there to be sorry for? You just got a bit sick, that’s all. And I love you. We’re gonna be together even when you aren’t feelin’ so well.” Lucina smiled.

“Thank you,” she repeated, her eyelids drooping. 

“Sleep, sweetheart, I’ll be right here when ya wake up. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lucina was already almost asleep, and it only took a moment for her breathing to become slow and shallow. Brady only held her more tightly, feeling incredibly protective of this beautiful girl he was so lucky to call his significant other. She did so much for him, was always so strong, and now that she couldn’t be strong he’d have to do all he could for her. And if that meant staying with her all night and through the morning, that’s what he was going to do. He smiled, ran his fingers gently through her damp hair, and started to fall asleep next to Lucina.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my blog, kireii-yume.tumblr.com, to request fics or see some of the other stuff I post!


End file.
